


The Touch Of Love

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x Harry, Dating, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Homecoming, Idiots in Love, Love, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: The bed beside him is empty, which of course it is and it's with a groan that he wishes it wasn't.





	The Touch Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors. How I wouldn't love for this couple to be happy and in love. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's day everyone!

As the time ticks by from 7.29 to 7.30, the cellphone on the nightstand comes to life.  
  
Rolling over onto his side, groggily Harry blindly reaches over to swipe the alarm off. Once the insistent noise is no more, he drags a hand over his face as he settles back on his back. He takes a few moments allowing for the gradual adjustment from sleep to awake to hit fully him, his forearm covering his eyes as he comes around. Last night had been a late night, having stayed up until gone 1 am to assist the others with a robbery. Some low level criminal trying his hand at a high level crime, breaking in to an expensive jewellery store to clear it out. Unfortunately his plan to move ahead in his criminal career hadn't ended how he'd desired, instead of escaping with the very expensive loot, he was now in the custody of CCPD, then on to his new home at Iron Heights prison. So when Harry had finally collapsed into bed last night, he'd barely remembered to set his alarm before succumbing to the deep slumber that pulled him under.  
  
Now though in the early morning, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, Harry picks up his cell and looks at the screen. The time reads 7.34 am, there were no missed calls but there is one missed message. A text sent not long after he'd headed to bed. "I'll see you soon," is all it says. A smile spreads onto Harry's face as he drops the phone onto the bed besides him. It's at that moment when something else becomes apparent... it seems something has arisen. Lifting the covers up and peeking under, he looks down at himself to see the evidence of his morning wood. Rolling his eyes, he drops the covers and looks to his right. The bed beside him is empty, which of course it is and it's with a groan that he wishes it wasn't. Sighing to himself he throws aside the covers and sits up, resting on the edge of the bed for a moment before rising to his feet.  
  
Heading across his room, he opens a door and steps inside the bathroom. Walking towards the shower, he reaches in and turns on the water before turning his attention towards the sink. As the water warms he quickly brushes his teeth. Once he's done, he runs a hand along his jaw and decides against shaving this morning, indulging in a spot of laziness. Turning to the shower he strips off his black t shirt and boxer briefs, his hand grazing against his length as he does. Stepping into the shower, the warm water feels heavenly as it beats down upon his skin, steam rising and surrounding him as he leans his left hand against the wall. He closes his eyes and wastes no time as he calls upon an image that usually greats him in the morning as his right hand wraps around his hard length. Her nakedness is a thing of beauty, something almost from the Gods themselves and which had left him almost breathless the first time she'd bared herself to him. He pictures her in his mind's eye, teasing him to get up as she slips away from his embrace all tussled, reaching for his abandoned sweater to slip on. The sight of the sweater brushing the top of her bare thighs, hiding that treasured place which lies between them makes his hand move quicker.  
  
"Caitlin..." he groans tightly, lost completely in the thought of her as he touches himself. Though as he does, lost as he is in his imagination and in his pleasure,  he's unaware that he's no longer alone in the bathroom.  
  
Minutes earlier, having stepped inside his rooms and slid the door closed behind her, Caitlin had been greeted by the sound of the shower. Abandoning her small suitcase, she'd headed for the door and stumbled across the scene currently taking place.

The scene has her rendered in place, caught up in the sight before her but it's the sound of her name that has her reacting.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
Harry slows down his movements, easing off as he senses his release growing ever closer. He almost jumps out of his skin when a voice is heard from behind him. His hand immediately stops moving as he looks over and meets her eyes. A guilty expression clouds his features as though he's been caught doing something he shouldn't. He's a little out of breath when he says, "you're back... how long have you been back?" He's definitely a little out of breath as he stares at her.   
  
Caitlin knows the difference between how long has she been back and how long have you been standing there. But she chooses not to answer his question, inside she gives a direction of her own. "Keep going."  
  
Harry falters, thinking he's misheard her. "What?"

"Keep going," she instructs gently but surely, her eyes on the prize where his hand is still wrapped around his cock. Dragging her eyes up away from there, her hazel gaze meets his darkened azure. Her eyes are almost challenging him, do you dare and yes, he does because he slowly starts to move again.  
  
It's an intoxicating sight, Harry naked, water falling down upon him as he touches himself. She can feel herself growing warmer and wetter as every second ticks by. It's in those moments that she decides not to stay on the sidelines so to speak but instead to get in on the action.  
  
That teasing Harry had called upon earlier in his mind, rears it's head once more as she slowly puts on a show of undressing. Fingers are slow to lower the zipper at the side of her dress, dragging it down before she slips her arms out of the straps, letting the dress fall under it's own weight to the floor. His eyes rake over her, from the black lace of her underwear to her long legs that seem to go on forever. He watches almost in a daze as she kicks aside her black heels, reaching behind her to unsnap her bra. It seems to take forever for the material to fall away leaving her breasts bare, exposed to his hungry and wanting gaze. "Caitlin..." her name this time is almost a whine, begging undertones screaming loud and clear that he wants more, needs more.   
  
She steps away from the sink, taking one step then another closer to the shower. She reaches out and trails her fingers down his chest, going further and further down until her fingers rest upon his happy trail. She watches as his hand almost lazily moves, up and down, thumb brushing over the head every so often. When her eyes once more lift to his, she can't say she's surprised by the raw need she finds there, his pupils blown as he stares back at her. Lowering the last scrap of material that covers her, Caitlin drops the black panties to the floor before returning her hand to his chest. She pushes gently, making him take a step back giving her room to step inside.  
  
The water is warm, having cooled slightly but it's still enjoyable against her skin though she doesn't need it any warmer, she's hot enough as it is. They stand there face to face, for the moment despite her instruction to keep going, Harry's movements have ceased. She hold his gaze captive as her own hands start to wander. Slowly as first, her left hand starts on her stomach moving up to run along the underside of her breasts before cupping her right. Her hand squeezes softly, fingers moving to tease her nipple but it's her right hand that draws away his attention, sliding over her stomach and lower until it's between her thighs.  
  
Harry moans deeply, the sound almost dragging itself from his throat as her right hand moves over her sex. He blinks against the water as he watches her touch herself. His own hand resumes the languid strokes as his captive eyes watch as she parts her folds, fingertips moving with purpose when they find her clit. Circling the sensitive bud, applying sweet pressure before she drops to slide one then two fingers inside of herself. Harry braces himself with a hand beside her head, his legs feel like jello but he stands his ground as best he can while closing the distance to press his lips to hers. Their mouths move in rhythm with their joined movements, it's slow, steady and incredibly sensual. When he pulls away, he bites her lip. Taking his hand away from himself, he sets his hand over hers between her legs.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
Caitlin nods her head, using her free hand to push away the wet strands of hair away from her face. When she has her back to him, he takes her hand away from her sex pressing it to the tile in front of her, her other hand soon joins it as his left holds them securely in place. She knows what's about to happe and can't wait. Her impatience rising. 

With his free hand he nudges her legs into a wider stance before lining himself up. Slowly he presses inside, her body arching back into him at the sudden but welcome intrusion. He pauses long enough to ask her if she's alright, when the affirmative is given, he starts to move. Unlike the earlier foreplay, this is not slow, soft and steady. No, there's none of that. Instead he moves with a purpose, hard, fast and deep. His hips snapping into hers forcefully. This is fucking in it's purest form and it's made better by the love shared between them. It's raw and needy, desperate. His mouth presses against her shoulder, teeth biting down gently, tongue rushing along after to sooth over. Over the sound of the running water; heavy breathing, grunts, moans and whimpers fill the bathroom.  
  
His right arm wraps around her, fingers turning her head to him. The kiss is awkward from this angle but they make do and it's not less enjoyable because of it.  
  
"Oh God Harry...." she's panting, moving back against him. "I need more."  
  
"Caitlin," comes his answering growl with a particularly harsh snap of his hips that has her choking out a silent scream. Giving her exactly what she needs. "Caitlin..." her name is a desperate plea as he searches out his own release as well as trying to give her hers.  
  
"Fuck, fuck. I'm--" Her next words falter as she cries out, her orgasm crashing into her forcefully as she falls over the edge.  
  
The sound of her falling apart in his arms and the feel of her tightening around him, her inner muscles squeezing his length concludes his longed for search. Her name mingles with his groan of completion as he comes apart. It takes a few moments to gather their bearings, the water now running cool as he pulls out of her and she turns in his arms.  
  
He's a welcome weight against her as he presses them back against the tile, legs tired and wobbly from their activities.  
  
Pushing her hair away, the water having plastered it to her face, he stares down into her pretty hazel gaze. "Hi," he says softly.  
  
Caitlin giggles at his greeting. "Hi yourself."  
  
He returns her smile with one of his own, the one he reserves just for her. His fingers trail over her face lovingly before he leans in to kiss her. He delights as she moans into the kiss before he pulls away, breaking the kiss to speak but staying close enough that his lips graze her own as he murmurs, "I wasn't expecting you so soon."  
  
"Clearly," Caitlin quips playfully, kissing him this time not waiting for him to be the one to set things in play.  
  
The kiss lingers, the couple trading soft kisses even as Harry reaches behind her to shut off the water. When they finally pull apart and step out of the shower, Caitlin assumes as she reaches for a towel and passes one to Harry,  that they are about to get ready for the day ahead except Harry, it seems, has other ideas.  
  
Finished drying off, he drops the towel to the floor and pulls her towards him. "Happy Valentine's day, sweetheart." Comes his hoarse words, low and rough. His hands settle on her hips as he walks her backwards out out the bathroom. His destination is clear, the bed, his meaning easily understood. They'll have a late start to the day, if they ever drag themselves away. The team can handle whatever needs their attention.  
  
Because today is for them, the day of lovers and that's exactly what they intend to be.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this instalment of our favourite couple as much as I loved writing it. Let me know what you thought, the good, the bad and the ugly, I welcome all feedback. Stay tuned for more Snowells. You continued support is appreciated. ❤


End file.
